Koji and Alex, first time (older story)
by Tobi-The-Awesome
Summary: Its Yaoi


It was a summer night out in the city of St. Louis. Koji was walking through the street's (He's a male stripper) looking to see if he could get some cash for food. As he walks around for about 3 hours, as a male (Lion, about 18 looking.)walks over to him, and ask's " Looking for some fun?"

"Kinda.." he asks looking the boy over.

" How much?" He asks and he looks over the beautiful male wolf, and his shinny fur in the moon light.

"I'll tell you after" He smirks "I've got a room about...3 hours from here. you got a car?"

"Yeah, right over there" He point to the other side of the street.

"Good" He smiles and walks over to the car.

He smiles, and hands him the key's. And get's in the passenger side.

Koji takes the key's. get's in the drives side, and starts up the car, and starts driving to the hotel.

No one talks for a bout 30 mins.

Then, The boy ask's koji "I never asked, but how old are you?" He looks him up and down, thinking his about 18 or 20 years old.

Koji smiles and looks at him for a sec. then back at the road "I'm 25, how about you? and your name?"

The boy blushes and is suprised "Um...I'm 18..and my name's Alex" He looks down at the floor of the car.

Koji, turns alex's face and looks at him "Dont be shy, You looked 18 to me, age dosent matter in my world and nice name kid." He goes back to driving "My names Koji by the way"

Alex just looks at him, he was already so kind to him..."I love your name...you don't hear it everyday..."

Koji smiles "Yeah...my mom wanted it to be...different" He pulls up to the hotel.

Alex looks at it...it's the best hotel in the city. "I've never been in here..."

Koji smiles "Well, I'll show you around before we do anything" He steps out. and Locks the car after alex steps out and hands the keys back to him.

They walk up to the room, koji opens the door. Alex looks around very suprised, his ears stand up. Koji can tell this boy is basicly from the street's. But dosent ask.

Koji smiles and leads Alex around the room.

Alex looks around, then at koji "This place is amazing..." He smiles and sits on the soft bed.

Koji, Sits next to him and feels his soft fur. and looks at him "May I ask...how come you were out looking...for fun?"

Alex, blushes and smiles alittle "Honestly...I wasent...I just thought you were...very beautiful...and.." He has his paw's over the front of this pants "My mind...kinda got the best of me..."

Koji smiles and removes alex's hands and places his own paw there, and rubs softly "I think your beautiful as well...How do you think this happend" Takes alex's paw, with his free one and places it on the front of his pant's.

Feels how hard he is...Blushes "But..."

Koji just kisses alex befor he can say anymore, and he rubs agaist his cock abit harder with his paw.

Aelx blushes deep red, and kisses him back deeply, and just lays back some.

Koji rubs harder and harder, hearing alex's moans. Feeling him become harder and he become harder as well, to the point his skinny jeans make it hurt.

Alex feel's how hard koji is becoming, he undoes koji's jeans pushing them down abit.

Koji just stops, and stand's, he start's stipping down slowly: His jeans, then his shirt.

Alex seeing how hard koji is, he takes his own jeans off, and his shirt and boxers and rubs his cock, as koji strips down.

Koji see's alex doing so, seeing how hard he is, he slides his boxers down, and rubs his big hard cock, and moans softly.

Alex cant take it anylonger, he goes, and get's on his knee, and runs his tongue up and down kojis hard cock.

Koji lets out a moan and smiles alil, runs his fingers through alex's mane.

Alex smiles, and rubs kojis balls softly as he softly starts sucking on his tip.

He closes his eyes and moans feels alex's warm mouth

Alex, sucks softly on kojis tip. Hears his moans and he start's to rub him self, and moans.

Koji, feels his moans, making him moan more and more. he had never felt this much pleasure.

He keeps sucking on his tip and them after he can feel that much pleasure, he pulls it out of his mouth and goes and lays on his back in the bed, smirking.

Koji smirks and looks at him, climbs into bed, ontop of alex, and whispers "You ever been with a man?"

Alex smiles and whispers back "Nope."

Koji smirks, and rubs the tip of his cock agaisnt alex's asshole, then pushes the tip in. Feel's his very tight, knowing his only been with alest one guy. he lets out a soft moan.

Alex blushes, and moans softly. Feeling koji's tip go into him.

Koji just, pushes half his cock into Alex, and moans louder, feeling the tightness all around his hard cock.

Alex moans very loud, and closes his eyes, In alittle pain, but loving it.

Koji softly pushes all the way in to alex, and rest's it there for a few mins, Letting alex get used to it. then slowly starts moving in and out of him, moaning.

Alex moans more and more, and rubs his own cock some, and pre-cums alil.

Koji starts going harder and alil faster. leans down and kisses alex deeply.

Alex kisses him back and moans more still.

Koji, cum's a little inside of him, and moves much harder and faster.

Alex moans higher, blushes. and moans out Kojis name "Mmm, yes faster Koji faster"

Koji does so and goes faster and faster, deeper.

Alex arches his back a bit, leans his head back,and he just cums all over him self and Koji..

Koji shivers a bit and pushes in deep and cums deep inside Alex.

Alex moans feeling kojis cum inside him, and he relaxes abit.

Koji relaxes rests his head on kojis shoulder, and smiles a little

Alex, breathing a little hard whispers "I've never...been in so much pleasure in my life..." He blushes.

Koji slides out of him slowly, and whispers back "Really?...Same for me...I dont know why but...Your my best..." He lays next to him.

Alex smiles and lays his head on Koji's chest.

That night they lay and rest together, knowing they both still had cum on them, they didn't care. they slept together...


End file.
